Mission: Keep Takishima From Finding Out!
by Alternative Angel
Summary: Hikari's just found out some big news, but can she keep it a secret? For Luna Rei Harmony. Happy Birthday Harmony-chan! Rated T for cursing and slightly graphic threats of violence. One-shot.


Me: Before you all try to brutally kill me, hear me out.

Kei: You really have guts to show your face after so long, people could slaughter you right now.

Hikari: You haven't updated for months. Are you suicidal?

Me: I've hit a bad case of writer's block.

Hikari: Why would S.A. readers care about your Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto fics, anyways?

Me: I'm just being prepared for any of my readers happening to read this.

Kei: So what's the occasion for this?

Me: It's my friend's birthday, and this is her present. Now, do the disclaimer & dedication.

Kei: Alternative Angel does not own S.A., if she did, Yahiro would be a lot more evil.

Hiikari: This fic is dedicated to Luna Rei Harmony. Happy Birthday Harmony-chan!

~How it began~

Hikari couldn't believe it.

There was just no way.

Not so close to the tournament!

She shakily said, "Y-you're joking, r-right?"

The doctor, oblivious to her patient's panicky state, seemed absolutely thrilled. "Of course not, Hikari-sama. I'm 100% certain. You are pregnant!" Hikari felt her soul leave her body. "Oh, Kei-sama will be thrilled!" she said, excitedly. After all, everyone had been hoping for this, ever since the two got married.

Hikari's soul came back, and she looked horrified at the mention of her husband. If he found out, there was no way he'd let her compete in the wrestling tournament around the world. She couldn't let that happen, she'd had to agree to all of his conditions to get his permission before this development, there wasn't a Dippin 'n' Dots' chance in hell he'd let her go, if he found out about the baby.

"YOU CAN'T TELL HIM!" she shouted at the poor doctor. "B-but why?" asked the frightened woman. She could actually DIE if Kei-sama found out about his wife's condition, that she knew about it, and didn't tell him.

Hikari calmed down for her doctor's sake. She remembered what Takishima was like when he found about her broken leg. He'd rampaged for several hours, and beaten his father black & blue for helping her keep him in the dark.

Hikari sighed at the memory. Seriously, she loved her husband, but his over-protective nature was _exhausting_. "You can tell him after I've hit the semi-finals, but not before then, okay?" she practically pleaded, ignoring the doctor's question.

The woman nodded, she couldn't deny Hikari-sama this, at least. She owed her so much, for making the household so lively. Plus, Hikari-sama was constantly sent here by Kei-sama, who was absolutely terrified of anything happening to his wife, which meant that she got a rather lovely salary.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief at her doctor's nod. Now, for the hard part. Her flight was in 8 hours. She just had to hide this from her husband until then. Commence Mission: Keep Takishima From Finding Out!

~Meanwhile~

A blonde man checked his phone- again- for a message from the love of his life.

He was worried. He'd sent Hikari to the Takishimas' personal doctor because she hadn't been feeling well lately. Sometimes, she couldn't keep her food down, and at other times, she went to bed earlier than usual.

He'd never tell his wife this, 'cause he knew she'd get angry at him, but he was hoping this recent sickness would keep her under house-arrest long enough for the tournament to start without her.

Yes, he'd agreed to letting her go compete, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try his damnedest to keep her out of it.

The door to Kei's office opened, and he looked up to see his wife asking with her eyes if she could come in.

He smiled at that. After a year of marriage, she still asked for his permission over little things. Now, if only that was the case with the _big _things. Like the Around-the-World Wrestling Tournament. He'd only found out about that when one of the guys in charge had called the house to straighten out the details.

Hikari found him shouting, "- HELL AM I GOING TO LET HER DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS! I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN, BLOODY YOUR FREAKING FACE, CHOP OF YOUR FINGERS ONE BY ONE, MAKE YOUR ELBOWS GO THE OPPOSITE WAY, BREAK YOUR LEGS, TWIST YOUR SPINE, SET YOU ON FIRE, AND THEN KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU ASK HER TO PARTICIPATE IS THAT THING!!!"

She'd managed to wrestle the phone away, and told the man to ignore her husband, he's just a little crazy. After she hung up, Kei had yelled at her for hours about not telling him, and that there was no way she was competing.

In the end, they'd made a deal. She could go, if she took Akira and Tadashi, called during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, e-mailed him everyday, text him when she woke up, sent him photos so he had visual proof that she was okay, and promised to spend an entire week with him, no work, no crazy family, just the two of them.

He still was trying to find a way to keep her out of it, though.

Anyways, back to the present. Kei got up from his chair and went to put his arms around his wife. That was one thing he'd never get tired of, the ability to touch her without needing an excuse.

"So, what did the doctor say?" he asked, feeling both worry and anticipation.

"Oh, it turns out that it's just a little virus that only women can get, men are immune to it. She gave me vitamins to help with it, so I'm good," Hikari said, trying to make it not seem big. The doctor had come up with it. The vitamins part was actually true, but they were _prenatal_ vitamins. Of course, the bubbly woman still couldn't lie to save her life, even if someone else came up with it.

Kei could tell that it wasn't the whole truth, after all, he knew Hikari better than anyone. "So, that's all is it?" he asked, holding her at arms length so he could look her in the eye.

_Oh, no! He's staring at me with that horrible look of his! _Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Takishima still retained his "Tell Me Now" Stare, even though he was 20, now.

The black-haired woman pulled away and laughed nervously, while scratching the back of her head, "Of course, why do you ask?"

He smirked down at her, "Because you're nervous, and you only get nervous when you're lying." He leaned close to her, "Now, tell me the truth."

Hikari panicked. "N-N-**NOOOOOO!!!**" she screamed, hitting him and running away faster than that time at Yahiro's party.

Kei held his head in pain and looked up after his wife. _No? She hasn't said that to me since..._ His eyes narrowed. She was definitely hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was.

~Kei's Investigation of several hours~

The president of Takishima Group interrogated all of their friends, but none knew anything. However, he had told them that if he found out that they _did _know something, but lied, he would make their lives very... unpleasant. Friends or not, Hikari came first.

Now, the blonde was on his way to the doctor, figuring she would know what was up.

He came in and saw no one around, "Hello? Doctor, are you there?" He walked into her office and saw a letter addressed to him. Curious, he opened it and read,

Dear Kei-sama,

I am sorry for not notifying you sooner, but a family member of mine has taken ill.

I have rushed over there, and won't be back until exactly one week from now.

Please, I will answer any questions concerning Hikari-sama, when I return.

With all haste,

Dr. Kori Janus(1)

Kei furrowed his brow at the letter. Last time he checked, their doctor didn't have any family members aside from her brother, whom he _knew_ was perfectly healthy. Also, it was odd how she had the exact time for when she returned.

...

_Wait, aren't the semi-finals for Hikari's tournament then, too? _He narrowed his eyes in thought. She also said that she would answer questions concerning Hikari then. Either one, by itself, would be a coincidence, but together? Not likely.

...

Dr. Janus is in on it! Whatever Hikari's hiding has to do with her appointment, and if she made the doctor keep it a secret, too, then it was something big. It had something to do with the tournament, and that was sending warning bells all through his head.

His love was hiding something that would change his mind about her competing in the Around-the-World Wrestling Tournament. He didn't like where this was going, not at all.

It was time he got some answers, and Hikari was going to give them.

He looked at his watch and nearly had a heart attack. It was only an hour and a half before Hikari's flight! He needed to get moving!

~The Confrontation~

Hikari looked around- again- looking for her husband. He should be here to send her off. This would be their last time together physically, before he found out about the baby and all hell broke loose. He was going to be _so_ angry with her! She wanted at least _this_ to be a happy moment. Well... at least as happy as Takishima could be, saying good bye to his wife for 8 days.

She looked at Tadashi and Akira in despair, "Is he not coming!?" The two looked at each other. Kei had come by earlier, asking if Hikari was hiding something. When they saw her, they could tell that she was feeling guilty about something, but decided not to pry.

Now, it seemed that it was needed. "Hikari-chan, are you hiding something from that beast, Kei?" asked Akira, who kept to her habit of calling Kei a "beast."

Hikari started at the question, did they know? "W-what are y-you talking a-about, Akira-chan?" she asked her best friend nervously.

Tadashi stepped in, "Hikari, it's written all over you face that you're feeling guilty about something. Besides, Kei came by before we left to ask if we knew anything that you might be trying to hide from him. Now, tell us what it is." He loved Hikari like a sister, but Kei would kill him if he didn't get answers.

The black-haired woman froze, trying to come up with some excuse. Luckily, she was saved from making a fool of herself. "All passengers for flight B75, Tokyo to Hong Kong, please board now," announced the flight attendant.

Hikari sighed in relief, but that quickly turned into disappointment, when another glance around showed that her husband was still not there. She boarded the plane and headed to first class. She would have ridden in coach, but Takishima forced her to take it, or no tournament for her.

She took her seat and closed her eyes, but hearing a familiar voice had her opening her eyes and staring in horror, never mind the fact 5 seconds ago, she had been sad at not seeing him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, TAKISHIMA!? THE PLANE'S ABOUT TO TAKE OFF, GET OUT, NOW!" she shouted at her ever-surprising husband.

Normally, a person that close to Hikari's shout would be deaf, but Kei was long-used to his wife's loudness. "Why would I get out, this is my flight too, you know."

The loud woman stared at him in disbelief, "Wait, after all of those conditions you set for me, you were planning on coming anyway?" He shook his head at that.

"No, I bought a ticket an hour ago. I decided to come when I found out that the love of my life was hiding something from me that would affect my decision on you competing in the wrestling tournament," he said, lightly at first, but his voice got angrier and angrier as he spoke.

Hikari winced, wishing that Akira and Tadashi has closer seats. "W-well, you see, I... uh..." she couldn't find anything, even remotely useful, to say.

She was just about to flee, when she felt herself get jerked to her left. Next thing she knew, she was in Takishima's lap, with him giving her a brilliant glare.

The angry blonde kept a firm hold on the frantic brunette, and ordered in a steadily rising voice, "Now, tell me what the doctor sa-" "Hikari, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

They both froze, and then slowly turned to the ecstatic woman in front of them. Akira was holding Hikari's bag in one hand, and the prenatal vitamins in the other.

The pregnant woman could feel the cold and dark aura her husband was emitting. Apparently, so could her best friend, because she dropped everything and ran back to her seat while screaming the whole time.

On the outside, Kei may have seemed furious, but on the inside, he was shocked. _Pregnant? ...Hikari is pregnant?!_ Then, suddenly, he felt a mixture of joy and rage. She had tried to hide it from him, and was going to compete in the tournament without telling him until the semi-finals.

"Hikari, you have 25 seconds to explain yourself before I drag you off this plane, send bombers to where the tournament manager is, and put you on lock down," he threatened.

The woman gulped at his tone, "You wouldn't have let me compete if I told you! Besides, the doctor was going to tell you that I was pregnant after I reached the semi-finals! I was fully aware that couldn't go past that without hurting the baby!"

"Even the beginning rounds might harm the baby! You're not going to compete at all! Plus, you should have told me! It's my child too!" he shouted. Didn't she realize how much more dangerous this made everything?!

Kei stopped when she started to tear up. No matter how angry he was, her tears would always be one of his greatest weaknesses. "Of course, it's your child too! Also, I _know_ it's dangerous for the baby, but I made a promise to help out with the tournament! If I drop out, then there won't be enough competitors and it'll be cancelled! So many people are looking forward to it, I can't disappoint them!" Hikari cried.

He sighed. He knew her well enough to know that she would always put others before herself, that's just the way Hikari is. That didn't change the fact that he couldn't let her fight in the matches. _Now, how to solve this mess?_

He knew he couldn't fight her battles for her, but... Wait! He _could _fight her battles for her!

"Hikari, I'm still angry at you, but I know how much this means to you. I'll fight in your place. That way, you and the baby are safe, and the tournament is still on," Kei tried to reason.

She thought about it while wiping away her tears. "You mean it?" she asked in her childish way.

Kei couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes, I do," his eyes narrowed, "but you still have to spend all your free time with me. Also, you must take care of yourself, or else I'll send you back to Japan with 10 bodyguards, the 3 best doctors in the world, and a top chef. You will constantly rest, so that you don't over do it. No arguing," he added, when she made to protest. "Last, but not least, you have to always tell me how you and the baby are feeling, got it?"

She looked angry, but nodded, conceding defeat... for now. She'd find a loophole later.

Kei smiled at her agreement and hugged her to his chest. "So, what do you think it's going to be?" he heard her ask.

"Twins," he answered, without hesitating for a second.

Hikari looked up at him and smiled crookedly, "Knowing you and your ESP, that's probably going to be true." She then laughed to herself and snuggled into him.

He closed his eyes in contentment, mind conjuring images of black-haired, golden-eyed children. However, his slammed open at her next words.

"So... who's going to tell _your_ family?"

_Oh shit._

_~The End... For Now~_

Me: So, what do you think?

Hikari: I liked it, especially the ending.

Kei: Do you all enjoy torturing me?

Me: Nah, just me and Yahiro. Okay, let's wrap this up.

Kei: R & R.

Hikari: She **needs **your input. That way, she can improve.

Yahiro: Also, she's accepting requests. Only one-shots, though. Updating is her weakness.

Me: So true. Oh well, Happy Birthday Luna Rei Harmony!


End file.
